X
the 6th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 6 (XY) Synopsis After the battle with Team Flare being over, the group is asked by AZ whether they can live among people that have no guilt of helping Team Flare. After given the answer, AZ disappears, while the group heads home to rest and pursue their dreams. Chapter Plot AZ approaches the group and asks what they plan on doing now. Tierno, Shauna and Trevor greet him, stating they don't know yet. X and Y add they have found out that no one cares or even noticed that they saved the world, they even remember what Emma and the two people a minute ago said. Y, Tierno and Shauna wonder if what they fought for was even worth. At this, AZ shows them the key to the Ultimate Weapon, having retrieved it from Geosenge Town. He states the key cannot be broken and thought of preventing it from being taken into wrong hands. X and Y wonder why he left it, if it could be abused by people like Team Flare. AZ says he thought it might be needed again when a time of despair came once more. Noticing how the people of Lumiose don't care, he's convinced their selfish and that nothing's changed. As AZ leaves, the group realizes that he's going to activate the weapon. They try to run after him but AZ sends out his Golurk. Golurk goes to attack Trevor, while X sends out Marisso, who stops the attack. Golurk begins to attack the citizens of Lumiose, starting with the two people from earlier, but Tierno saves them. Golurk fires a beam, but Kitty blocks it. Y tries to talk AZ out of it, saying if he activates the weapon because of these reasons, he's no better than Lysandre and Team Flare. Her words caused her to freeze, allowing her to be a sitting duck for Golurk. Marisso tries to save her with Pin Missle but AZ jumps in the way. After returning Golurk, AZ reveals that the Pin Missile had broken the key to bits, therefore the Ultimate Weapon can never be used again. It turns out what AZ was doing was just a test, so he can destroy the key and keep the group from taking the wrong path. Suddenly petals begin to fall from the sky, AZ's Floette has finally returned to him after 3,000 years. Floette touches AZ, who hugs her. After shaking hands with AZ, Trevor understands that Lysandre felt the same despair: he gave the funds to the people that needed them and felt like the efforts were fruitless. It is through this despair that caused him to make the idea of separating those that were worthy of saving and those that were not. AZ, before he left, told Trevor the children would be spared if they weren't a threat in Lysandre's eyes. Suddenly, Sycamore arrives with the Gym Leaders, as well as Bonnie, Alexa and Yvette. Sycamore is glad to see them, thinking they were attacked by Team Flare's forces. Suddenly, Shauna's Furfrou runs to its trainer; Shauna doubts if this is even real. Tierno assures her Furfrou, Tri-P is real. Clemont gives Trevor a Poké Ball of Delphox, recalling the battle against it was tough. However, Furfrou stood by Delphox, who was defeated, as it didn't want them to abandon it. Trevor comments Delphox was to be a member of their team, and will do so from now on. Sycamore invites the children to the lab for a party, promising they will also be congratulated on the streets for saving Kalos, with a broadcast to other regions. Trevor refuses, shocking the professor, while X adds they have more important stuff to do right now; he claims Sycamore is an adult and should live up to it. Thus, the group carries on, through places and paths they barely remember. On the end, they face Grace, Y's mother. She and Y look at each other for a moment and have hug each other, as the group arrived home. Three months later, Shauna became a Furfrou stylist at a Pokésalon. One customer admires her work on the Furfrou, considering Shauna is a new employee. At a corner, Tierno is practicing with a street dance group, which gathers a lot of performers from other cities. Trevor became an assistant for Professor Sycamore, to fill in for Sina and Dexio. Three months earlier, Sycamore spoke with Blue and Blaine. Blue told about the green shadow they saw; as X and others were clearing the Pokémon Village, the green shadow they saw left. Sycamore named the green squishy things as Zygarde cells, but Blue could not confirm nor deny if the thing they saw was a Cell. Sycamore decided to make an investigation; Blaine thought he'd return to the Pokémon Village. Instead, Sycamore spoke there was a sighting of a green shadow in an another region. He ordered Sina and Dexio to go to that region, named Alola. Tierno, Shauna and Trevor hung out, as their feeling of despair was gone. Y, however, is hanging clothes, as she washed her Sky Trainer suit, even if she sees the weather is nice for flying. She greets X, who is taking down the tent on Rhyrhy's back. He explains with his house being repaired, he doesn't have to be inside the tent. X thanks Rhyrhy for that, while Y hears these words. X blushes, telling he is going to Shalour City, as Korrina was asking him to undergo the Successor Ceremony. Y laughs, seeing that Yvette is also asking Y to join the Vivillonists. Y asks of X to meet up with Tierno, Shauna and Trevor, since it is on her way. She admits she cannot go, as her third term starts tomorrow. X promises to do so and says "Y, thank you." Y dares X to speak louder, pretending she didn't hear any of that. X blushes, knowing Y heard him clearly. Debuts Pokémon *AZ's Golurk *Zygarde (Core Form; flashback) *Furfrou (Star, Heart, Diamond and Kabuki trim) *Furfrou (Shauna's) (La Reine trim) Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 6 chapters